Good Bye In His Eyes
by Memento Mori-Pontifex Mortis
Summary: England debates and debates but there seems to be no way to disguise it, they'll never make it. But will he say good bye or hold onto what he's got. (Disclaimer I don't own anything in this story!) All flames will go to Mr. Russia for warmth! Yaoi.


Title: Good Bye In His Eyes.

Paring: UsUk

Summary: _There's no way to disguise, we'll never make it. _

A/N: A little one-shot brought to you Memento, hope you all like it.

"It was never me, was it?" Arthur asked the question, even though he didn't really want the answer. America stood there, giving him the look that broke him deep inside. Of course they were alone, despite the fact that the room was supposed to be filled with other nations, and that there were supposed to be a meeting going on. Arthur waited though, waited for an answer because all he wanted to know, all he needed to know was if he was wasting his time. Giving love to someone who didn't love him back.

America smiled but it wasn't truthful, "What are you talking about?" He asked, voice shaky. Arthur sighed a heartbreaking sigh, it was true. Alfred didn't want him, didn't need him, didn't love him. It broke the older nation. They had been planning to get married, planning to make their life all about the other, planning their future when all he really should've been planning was heartbreak. Though probably the saddest thing was that Alfred didn't know it. Alfred had no idea that the Brit wasn't what he truly wanted.

'_Should I just let this go on?_' Arthur asked himself, watching the other nation, _'I can't, I'm not what he wants.' _

"Arthur, can you please explain to me what is going on?" Alfred asked, this time walking closer. In those beautiful blue eyes weren't the promise of forever, they were the promise of heartbreak and pain, of a love that would never last.

Arthur just shrugged, he could deal with the pain of losing Alfred when it came to, right now though, he just wanted to hug his hero because even though Alfred didn't really love him, Arthur loved him and if that made him a selfish bastard then so be it. Alfred was his, for however long he could pull the wool over the younger nation's eyes. "Nothing, nothing at all." He answered after a moment in the other's arms.

"Then let's go back to the meetin'!" Alfred laughed, "You only dragged me out here for this weird talk!"

So that's how they got here, Arthur couldn't remember, he just remembered feeling that Alfred's love had come and gone and he needed answers. "Yes, love, let's get back to the meeting."

Call him what you will, but Arthur Kirkland was a lonely man, and if holding on like this was bad, then well he didn't want to be good.

**Part Two: **

Years Later.

Perhaps he had tried too hard, had held on too much, had lied for too long but Arthur was starting to feel sick. Alfred was just there because he didn't want to break his heart. Arthur closed his eyes, a sad smile appearing on his face. Yes, he had held onto someone who was never really there for too long and it was finally hitting him.

"I am a bastard." He muttered to himself.

It is time to say good bye, Arthur decided, time to let Alfred go. Getting up, Arthur traveled around their shared home, looking at all the things they bought, the memories in them killed Arthur. But that didn't matter, as Alfred came around the corner of the corridor, smiling. The younger nations ran up and swept him up in a kiss.

It was the best kiss he had ever gotten, but it wasn't full of the passion that he knew there should've been. And the saddest thought passed through his mind.

_It's over. _

"Hey, Artie! Guess what?" Alfred said cheerfully but Arthur couldn't think. How could he just let this game play on for this long? How could he hold Alfred here?

"Artie!" Alfred pouted, pulling Arthur from his solemn thoughts.

"What?" He asked, "What is it?" It came out more terse than he wanted so he softened his face and tone and asked again, "What is it, love?"

"Well, it's Easter~"

"Yes, I know this." Arthur deadpanned, of course Alfred would give information he already knew.

Alfred stuck out his tongue, "Let me finish! Anyway, since it's Easter, and there's a world meeting today too, I managed to get Italy to convince Germany to instead throw an Easter party!"

"Really?" Arthur grinned, Alfred was just amazing! "Alfred that is wonderful." And the thought of a party took his mind off of what he had to do, what needed to be done.

"Yeah, so we've got to get ready!" Alfred whooped and Arthur was going to go with it until he realised that if he didn't tell Alfred now, then he'd never have the courage to again.

"Wait." Arthur stopped him, "We... we need to talk." He pulled Alfred to the sitting room and they sat across from each other.

"What's the matter?" Alfred questioned, and it was evident in his voice that he was worried about him.

"Please, just let me speak, don't say anything." Arthur begged, "I do not think I will be able to say what needs to be said if you interrupt."

Alfred nodded, "Ok." He was worried and Arthur knew it and it made everything he was going to say hurt even more.

"Look, Alfred, this has been an absolutely amazing relationship but. . . you don't love me. I know that. I've come to terms with it." Arthur began, "And I know you will try to convince me else but it's true. When we first began our relationship, I could literally feel the love but some time between then and a while ago, we lost that. You didn't want to marry me, you don't want to _stay _married to me -"

"Yes I do!" Alfred interrupted, "I know you said stay quiet but Artie, I do love you!"

Arthur tilted his head and sighed, "Not like before." Silence. "You don't look at me like that anymore Alfred, you don't look at me like I'm the only person. I am no longer your Prince Charming and I think it is time that we both realise that."

"But. . . I don't wanna break up." Alfred confessed under his breath, "What do I have if we do?"

His heart broke, "Alfred, please don't make this harder then it already is." Arthur lamented, "Please just let's leave it at this."

But Alfred wouldn't have none of it and he lunged forward, bringing their lips together and that spark he was looking for still wasn't there. Oh, how Arthur wished it was, that way he could stop breaking both of their hearts. It wasn't meant to be though, and Alfred backed away, eyes tearing up. "Alfred..."

"Why? Why?" Alfred looked at him, eyes pleading, but for once all Arthur could do was give him a sad smile. No sarcastic remark, no insightful words, just a broken expression on his face. They sat in silence, staring at each other before Alfred spoke again, "Now what?"

"We wish each other luck and go separate ways." He wrangled from his dry lips, "We don't forget the good and we stay friends."

"This sucks." Alfred bemoaned, laughing lightly. Arthur tried to give a better smile than the one he was wearing now but it didn't work, not even Alfred's great personality could fix this hurt.

". . . Don't forget what I taught, ok?" Arthur said, "And remember, I do love you."

"I love you too, Arthur. I always have and I don't under-"

Arthur cut him off, "Please, Alfred, I would trade everything I own, my country, my life and my people if I could just have your love but I can't. There is some things that cannot be changed and unfortunately this is one of them."

Alfred rolled his eyes at his words, that would thankfully always be Alfred's way of showing his dislike for things, "Still. I love you. I love you so much but I guess you're right, this wasn't supposed to be happily ever after." With that, Alfred got up, "I'm going to go get dressed for the party, we can sort everything later, right?"

The sadness in his voice made Arthur feel bad, couldn't they just keep living a lie? "Of course, love. There is always later." Arthur watched as Alfred leaned forward, gave him one last kiss and then left the room.

"He's going to love the way you shine, just like I did." Arthur cried, "And you'll forget all about me."

~The End~


End file.
